MyMCU 1.26
Figure out arcs before you just slate in movies. =Phase One= Uncanny X-Men Iron-Man Fantastic Four The Avengers =Phase Two= X2: Spawn of M Xavier tells the team that Shiro Yashida, who had been extradited to Japan, also managed to escape his prison and was last seen soaring over the Pacific. Xavier and Magnus Xavier's Interview Xavier explains that he was born with a crook in his back. It took him years longer than the average child to start walking, and that doctors predicted he might ever, but Xavier explains he took this time to strengthen his mind. And, despite some issues with legbraces into his teenage years, he gained the ability to walk. He urges the audience that anything is possible, and promotes his book: mUtate, which tells the audience that anything is possibly - especially acceptance - even if they aren't a mutant. Xavier's partner, Eric Magnus, meets him outside of the studio. Magnus says he was watching, and suggests what Xavier was saying to be "absolute bullshit". Xavier laughs. They fly back to Muir Island in Scotland. =Ideas= Arcs *Major points: **alright... hear me out: ***Mutants are discovered and hated. ***Fantastic Four happens! Avengers happen! People love the Avengers! ***Doom happens, Masters of Evil start to formulate. Black Panther happens ***Doom War ***Galactus threatens the Earth! Fantastic Four fall apart! ***Infinity Gauntlet - Avengers Disassembled can happen before or after it ***Age of Apocalypse and AvsE round 2 on Earth, Annihilation Wave in Space ***Norman Osborn takes his chance and begins his evil reign! stuff like Sinthea Schmidt, Siege, Old Man Logan/Hawkeye, all leading up to a Secret Wars-esque scenario with the Beyonders *We can go... Avengers 2 is A vs X, or is it the Chitauri invasion??? *Phases and their heroes: **1A - X-Men, Fantastic Four, Hulk ***X1, Hulk 1, FF1, IM1 **1B - Avengers (Thor, Hulk, Iron-Man, Captain America, Ant-Man, Wasp), Wolverine, Mar-Vell? ***Ant-Man 1, Thor 1, A1 **2A - Inhumans, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Mar-Vell? ***Cap 2, Hawkeye, FF2, BP1, **Vision introduced or hinted somewhere in Phase 2 **2B - (X3) ***West Coast Avengers, X3, Cap 3 **2C - Doom War **3 - GALACTUS, Silver Surfer **3B - Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Adam Warlock **4A - GOTG, Eternals, Dark Phoenix, Infinity Gauntlet (2 parter with Thanos + Nebula) **4B - Fury's Secret War **4C - Age of Apocalypse **4D - Avengers VS X-Men (Hope returns, empowers select X-Men), Civil War *** **5A - New Avengers *Do we slot Cap in with the original Avengers roster? Or after? **Who is the original Avengers roster? ***Hulk ***Thor ***Iron-Man ***Cap? ***Bobbi? X-Men *Cyclops leads the X-Men **X1 **Wolverine 1 **X2 **X3 - Cyclops betrays the X-Men *Wolverine leads the X-Men **X4 - maybe go with Kitty Pryde instead of Jubilee? **Wolverine 2 **New Mutants *Storm leads the X-Men **X5/Mutant Massacre **X6/Dark Phoenix **Wolverine 3 Rogue Mystique *In this universe, Mystique was raped by Azazel rather than it being a consensual affair. She ended up abandoning the child - Nightcrawler - but still feels incredible remorse for her actions. Thus, she developed a soft spot for children. Kitty Pryde *Saved by the X-Men from Sentinels in X4 *Wolverine 2 - comes into her own *Is angry about leading the New Mutants, but eventually appreciates the leadership role Captain America *"Gold Years" **Cap 1 - ww2 **Cap 2 - introduces Hawkeye. maybe Cap and the Agents of SHIELD? Cap is told that HYDRA/Red Skull is still around, and heads off to investigate. final death of von Strucker, who imparts the wisdom to Cap is that "As long as you're alive, your wars are never over." maybe Cap also learns that it was HYDRA that kept him alive in cryosleep, or maybe in Cap 3? should it introduce Black Widow? **Cap 3 - w/ Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver. maybe vs the Serpent Society? *Falling Out w/ SHIELD **Cap and the Winter Soldier Franchises Avengers *Avengers 1 - **Loki gathers the members for his future Masters of Evil ***Thunderbolt Ross eventually relents, even giving Loki the whereabouts of Abomination ***Loki gathers Living Laser and gives him a new "ethereal" form ***Dr. Doom attends, but then drops out with the use of a Doombot bomb because he doesn't support such villainy **The Avengers realize that with all of the villains being gathered, Loki's probably heading for the Abomination next ***Bruce stays behind, in SHIELD captivity @ Triskelion ***Ant-Man, Cap, Wasp head up north together, Stark and Thor also go but separately ***Does Bobbi go? or stay with Bruce? **Battle near the Fridge ***Living Laser infiltrates Stark armor, and Stark tries to freeze his armor in the water to get him out. ***Cap breaks Stark's armor open to try and "save" Stark ***Thor vs Loki + Abomination, maybe even Destroyer ****Wasp and Ant-Man get there last minute and try to help ***Ant-Man flings self at Loki before he teleports **Back at New York ***Gang argues about losing Ant-Man and Loki getting to Abomination ***Meanwhile, Thor is trying to fight Abomination in New York ***Stark is angry that Cap cost him a million/billion dollar suit, Cap says he was trying to save his life, Stark says Cap doesn't know anything about how the modern world works or how tech works so he shouldn't even try. he should be playing catch up, not take down ***Wasp bursts in and tells the gang that Ant-Man is alive, his communicator just went on in range ***Scott manages to get out a message with ant-morse or something: Loki is coming **Triskelion on high alert ***Agents get in gear ***Eventually, Living Laser takes over Stark's suit! does he do it here? Cap vs Stark fight here? no? maybe? ***Living Laser causes the reactor here to break down ***Nick Fury calls for Helicarrier to rise ***Loki breaks into Hulk's cell, fights with Wasp + Bobbi but he beats them ***Hulk on the loose **Hulk vs Avengers scene **Tony's suit is infiltrated by Living Laser, maybe he acts as a spy for the Masters? Tony ends up convincing Cap or someone to eject his arc reactor, planning to sacrifice himself. Thor then instead electrifies him to boost Stark back to life **Baron Zemo endcredits scene, where he's buried under rubble in New York. He has to grab a respirator to stay alive **three stark suits in this movie: ***maybe one at the beginning? ***1. long distance flight suit (Pioneer? Explorer?) ***2. gold and red one he has after Cap breaks that one ***3. final used in the NY fights - Plan B? **Bobbi Morse is the Black Widow of this universe? *West Coast Avengers - chasing down Loki's scepter **introduces War Machine? the villains break into Stark's house to take the scepter and War Machine dons the suit **maybe the villain involves Count Nefaria? Wonder Man can be there too *Avengers 2 - pre-Doom War, villains are Yellowjacket? AIM? idk **at this point members are: ***Wasp, Ant-Man, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Black Panther, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye ***unless we keep West/East separate for this which would be a good idea lmao **Yellowjacket villain, maybe against people like Black Widow? here is where original Wasp turncoats? * *Unorganized/unslotted: **Secret Avengers ***Cap, Black Widow, **Young Avengers ***roster: Iron Lad, Hulkling, Kate Bishop, Stature, ***possible: Patriot, Wiccan, Speed, **New Avengers ***roster: Luke Cage, Echo, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, X23 ***possible: versions of Iron Man/Cap?, Sentry, X-Men *X1/X-Men **Magneto rants, mentions something about "a girl in Africa who can control the weather is uniting the tribes" *Wolverine **reveals that the Brotherhood are still around **starts off with Wolverine in 'Nam, then a montage of him coming home plagued by horrific visions **when he awakens, he's at an orphanage, in the attic, under the care of (red haired woman) (MYSTIQUE in disguise) **throughout the movie, Mystique and Sabretooth attack Wolverine **includes Jubilee? **at the end of the movie, Mystique is found out and Jean Grey takes her place as headmaster of the orphanage (at least for a while) *X2/X-Men: Spawn of M **unplaced event that needs to happen - Black Tom kills Sean Cassidy for the Brotherhood **Brotherhood crime happens, maybe Xavier is put out of commission/in the hospital? **They learn Magneto has a brunette daughter **Jean Grey heads to interrogate Magneto because Xavier won't **Magneto turns it around on her and brings back the painful image of her friend dying that Xavier had managed to repress **While she's at Magneto's prison, Quicksilver and the other Brotherhood members break out Magneto **Jean Grey, doubly hurt, resigns as an active combat duty of the X-Men, **Late at night, Jean Grey tells Cyclops what she remembered - Magneto's daughter is a brunette, and that Xavier was repressing her memories. Cyclops seemes ticked at Xavier **A few of the X-Men suggest that Jean might be Magneto's daughter herself, but Scott silences them **meanwhile, with the Brotherhood, Rogue asks her adoptive mother (Mystique) if she could be Magneto's daughter. Mystique tells her there is no way in hell **Jean Grey's spot on the team is filled by Siryn **While they're out chasing down Quicksilver and a few distraction crimes, Magneto breaks into the X-Mansion to use Cerebro w/ Mastermind to summon his daughter. Wolverine tries to fight them off, but Magneto manages to keep him under wraps **Jean arrives, and she frees Wolverine. maybe Havok also arrives/helps? either way, they're all too late ** **Scarlet Witch arrives **Jean Grey peers into Cyclop's head - using Cerebro, despite the danger that Xavier warned - as the Scarlet Witch prepares to tear him apart, to find out what he's thinking. she learns that he's in danger **Jean Grey summons the Phoenix Force for the first time and manages to defeat the Scarlet Witch ** **Jean Grey tells Cyclops that his thoughts - Good people can have done bad things, as long as they are good people now - is what convinced her to return to action, but Cyclops is disturbed that she looked into his mind in the first place even if it helped ** **put in Polaris somewhere??? *Xavier and Magnus **Set in the past at their prime, when Xavier and Magnus were huge celebrities **Introduces Juggernaut, Legion **Weapon X is included? maybe this is a big turning point: Xavier manages to succeed in getting Weapon X shutdown and reintegrated with society, but when society hears about these weapons being put among them in society, they begin to revolt against the idea **gags- ***Sally, mother of Blob, claims to be not fat just pregnant **end - Charles collapses the facility to trap Legion and Juggernaut, Magneto is on the run, Xavier tears down his public image and sends Magnus's two children to an adoption agency **members of Magnus' and Xavier's mutant legion: ***who were absorbed: ****Karami ****Cyndi ****Wayne ****Sally ***who survived: ****Mystique ****Juggernaut **Maybe a huge falling out point is when a mutant child is attacked/lynched and Magnus has the Legion respond violently? *X3/X-Men: SchisM **Sets up Legionquest ** **Cyclops and Jean have a fight at the start, with Cyclops finally declaring to her "You're one of the only reasons I stay here and fight with Xavier, but I'm guessing the two of you already looked into my head and figured that out for yourselves" ** **Jean manages to turn Scott **Magneto vs Wolverine, Magneto begins to torture Wolverine by trying to rip the adamantium from his bones. Xavier is distanced and tries to warp into Magneto's mind, but can only get as far as the pained Wolverine. meanwhile, Magneto rants and decries that "THIS IS WHAT YOU WROUGHT, XAVIER! MUTANT AGAINST MUTANT!" **Cyclops turns on Magneto and blasts at his helmet, but Magneto turns and grips Cyclops through his visor **Magneto begins to torture both Wolverine + Cyclops (trying to push the visor into his skull) **Storm then decides to turn and strikes Magneto with lightning *Wolverine 2/Wolverine and Shadowcat *X4/X-Men: *Wolverine 3 *X5/ *X6/Dark Phoenix\ Iron-Man *IM1/Iron-Man **Tony Stark and Arthur Parks - an architect and inventor for Stark Industries - finish their long-planned factory for weapons **Stark and Parks celebrate by having a yacht party to which Stark's assistant Pepper Potts is disgusted by, as well as his friend James Rhodes **Stark and Park's yacht is attacked by the Ten Rings criminal cult, who take Stark and Parks back to their cave (though it's presumed Parks died on the way) **Stark is left in a cell with Ho Yinsen, and they are to reverse engineer the Ten Rings of the Mandarin **Stark instead constructs the Arc Reactor with one of the rings **Stark and Yinsen turn on their captors, who slay all of the other prisoners, though Stark manages to escape **Stark returns to civilization after he nearly dies flying over the ocean, thankfully he is saved by James Rhodes **Stark announces his plan to reduce weapons manufacturing and turns the Parks-Stark weapons facility into the Ho Yinsen Memorial Hospital ** **Stark heads to fight terrorists; it ends up looking like Stark has ties to terrorists (but Iron Man is still applauded) ** **Living Laser attacks Stark Expo or something **Stark is in the room, so is Pepper Potts and Stark's gf. Rhodey is trying to get in but making slow progress **Stark confesses his identity to Potts so she can help him get out **Stark outs himself as Iron-Man to the whole convention ** **Stark vs living laser at a power plant or something, Stark vaporizes his physical form ** **In the hospital, Stark's gf visits him. they discuss their relationship, when Stark is called in for a new terrorist report. he gets out of his bed and heads to suit up again. the two break up ** **Whiplash is a side villain **Living Laser is main villain *IM2 **introduces Bethany Cabe. maybe Indries too? *War Machine - **Cabe and Stark are away. Stark's suit has run amok **Hammer villain? Justine is a Stark ex-lover. **a big theme of the movie is that War Machine is growing out of Stark's shadow and isn't going to just be his "cleanup crew" *IM3 - Iron-Man: Armor Wars. **Indries and Stane backstab Stark **Stark battles Stane **Stane tells him more suits are on the market **ends with a huge Detroit Steel vs Stark battle, where Stark ends up disappearing and being branded as a villain afterwards *IM4 - Infamous Iron-Man. Stark Resilient? or some shit like that. **maybe at the end of this movie, or Civil War (idk), Pepper discovers one of Stark's armor caches that leads her to gaining the "Rescue" suit? Ant-Man *AIM are the villains? *AM1 **Bobbi Morse shows at the end to hire Ant-Man for SHIELD? Spider-Man *SM1 - at the end, MJ breaks up with Peter *SM2 - death of Gwen Stacy at the end? villains: Rhino (side), Lizard (main) *Venom - **paints Spider-Man as a MENACE *Sinister Six **Sinister Six close down New York? ***Kraven ***we build up Smythe and the Spider-Slayers as one of the members of the S6, but Otto becomes the "main villain" with the robotic theme here instead **Black Cat, Silver Sable?, Spider-Man have to reclaim the city **at the end of the movie, Norman uses the Sinister Six as an excuse to have Sable + co. take control of the city's security * *SM3 - vs Green Goblin??? *Venom: Public Defender *Maximum Carnage *Ultimate Spider-Man: Pete retires to be with MJ, Gwen Stacy and Miles take over his role Hawkeye *Hawkeye 1 - maybe he only has 11/12 arrows throughout the course of the movie? Project Eucritta/the Tape esque movie, unless we give t to Black Widow Black Panther *movie where he goes to America *movie with him vs Namor Thor *Thor **Loki mindwiped him, sent him down to Earth *Thor: Back in Asgard **vs Amora/Enchantress, Skurge is here *Thor: Ragnarok *jane foster thor goes here Daredevil * Captain Marvel *Mar Vell - *Captain Marvel - Fantastic Four *1 - **Victor van Damme and Reed Richards plan a blast-off into space, using a rocket Victor has enchanted with magic **Victor's secret motivations are empowering Earth (specifically himself) to prevent against demons that exist out there like the Asgardians or Mephisto **shuttle explodes, phoenix force grants the FF power **van Damme is minorly scarred across the face **FF powers and shit **stopping a villain like Mole Man? idk **van Damme tries to reengineer the experiment that gave FF powers, seemingly blows up ** more shit happens **van Damme heads to the alps, has the High Evolutionary construct him a metal suit of armor **heads to Norway or some shit to attempt to force his way into Asgard **FF vs Doom **Doom defeated but not captured *Doom - tells of Doom's rise to power in Latveria *2 *3 *4 - Coming of Galactus MCU teamup movie **Silver Surfer attempts to turn on Galactus, but Doom manages to capture him and steal his powers first **Human Torch sacrifices himself in the fight here? after this they become the Future Foundation Characters *Loki's Masters of Evil: **Thunderbolt Ross **Abomination **Dr Doom (nopes out) Magneto's Brotherhood Legion * Brotherhood *Unus *Blob *Toad * Secret Brotherhood *Mystique *Sabretooth *Shiro Yashida/Sunfire *Mastermind *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch Acolytes *Juggernaut *David Haller/Legion *Cyclops (turncoat to) *Mystique (turncoat against) *Nightcrawler (turncoat against) *Unus *Toad *Black Tom Cassidy Should Include *Viper *Madame Masque *Baron Zemo *Daredevil *Punisher *Ghost Rider *Kang the Conqueror *Nathaniel Essex *Namor **starts off as a general/prince under Attuma? **slowly becomes independent, but eventually clashes with someone like Black Panther anyways *Echo *Kingpin *Elektra *Ultron *Norman Osborn *Harry Osborn - becomes Green Goblin? *Gwen Stacy *Mary-Jane Watson *Captain Stacy *Yuri Watanabe/Wraith *Black Cat *Namor Could Include *She Hulk *Valkyrie *Avengers Academy *Taskmaster *Nebula *Trickshot *Klaw *Crimson Cowl *Silver Sable *Man Thing **created by AIM? SHIELD? Bobbi is involved? *Morbius